Carts and dollies used for transporting heavy objects are well known in the art. Dollies are particularly used in the landscaping trade in view of the heavy weight of trees, plants and shrubs that are often transported from place to place on a job site. Prior art FIG. 1 illustrates a landscaping dolly 100 that is currently used in the art. The dolly 100 includes base 101 and upright frame 103 supported by braces 105. Handles 107 are used by the operator to position the base 101 under the tree where it is then tilted using wheels 109 such that the tree or other objects are lifted from the ground. The operator then pushes the object to a desired location where the load is removed.
The problem associated with the prior art dolly 100 is that it is difficult to use during the tree transplantation process. Moving trees either on the ground or to a transportation trailer can require multiple laborers using this device. Those skilled in the art will recognize that once a tree is positioned on the base 101, it is cumbersome to move to another location. Since it is tilted in a backward direction, the prior art dolly 100 requires the operator to support some of the weight of the tree. With regard to tree transplantation, not only is it difficult to push great amounts of weight but the tree and root ball must be balanced in the within the dolly in order to prevent it from tipping side to side. When it is used in connection with a vehicular trailer, the prior art dolly 100 also has no means allowing it to be lifted into position and must be pushed and pulled using a gate or ramp up onto the trailer. Accordingly, the need exists to provide a landscape dolly that is easy to use allowing heavy trees, shrubs and other plants to be moved, lifted and transplanted with minimal effort.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.